


Misunderstanding

by showkifamily



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Astro - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily
Summary: Maybe Eunwoo doesn't love me anymore-Moonbin
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Kudos: 20





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- Broken English as it's not my first language. Anyway, Enjoy :D

"Sanha, I'll take you seat today" Moon Bin said as he stormed to their van after fanmeeting.

He usually sits with Eunwoo in second row of their car, but after today's event all he want to do is just staying as far as he can from his boyfriend.

"But hyung, .." Sanha was about to protest when Rocky grab his wrist to stop him saying any further. Everyone know not to mess with Moon Bin when he is not in good mood. Maybe Bin was tired.

Eunwoo on the other hand feel a bit hurt knowing fact that his boyfriend doesn't want to sit next to him. After the long tiring fanmeeting, all he wants to do is just holding his boyfriend's hand and sharing earphone, listening to their favorite songs.

The traffic today was bad. It has been an hour yet they're not anywhere near their hotel. Everyone seems to be asleep except one person. MoonBin. Today's scene keep replaying in his mind, prevent him to sleep.

"It's seems that Moon Bin and Eunwoo in the same team." The MC announcing.

The member can't help to tease them, chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" Just what they usually do.

"NO. NO" Eunwoo automatically took a step backward, avoiding Moonbin as if he is seeing a monster. Moonbin on the other hand didn't want to disappoint fans who were excitingly chanting along with the members. He took a step closer to Eunwoo.

"Just Hug!" he said as he threw a smile to his boyfriend.

"NO. NO" Eunwoo said, embarrassed to be seen by everyone. Of course, all the members knew they were dating. But not the fans, he was worried that Aroha will become suspicious.

"Come on, just hug" said Bin again. Maybe Eunwoo doesn't like him anymore. After all he is dating Cha Eunwoo, the face genius everyone dying to date.

"Hug? Okay" Eunwoo gave up. He opened his arms for Moon Bin, as the later awkwardly run into.

2 hours passed. They finally arrived at their hotel. Moonbin hurriedly exit the car and stormed to his shared room with Eunwoo. On the other hand, Eunwoo could only followed him like a lost puppy.

When they finally inside the room, Eunwoo managed to gather courage asking Bin about what happened.

"Bin-ah, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" He asked as he sit in the corner of the bed.

No response. He sighed. His hand was hovering on top of sleeping man's body. Contemplating whether he should wake up to have a real talk or not.

" well, I guess you're tired. Sleep well then Bin. I hope you feel better tomorrow" he said, finally giving up.

Moon bin however is not asleep. He is just pretending to be asleep. But he was crying under the cover.

The sun ray passes through the curtain. Eunwoo awoken by a loud thud from the room next to his. He can't believe the maknaes already has a pillow fight early in the morning. He looked to his side but Moonbin is not there. Bin wake up early? He was wondering. Moonbin is the type who won't wake up if he try to wake him. But this morning he has gone from his bed. Maybe he is in Sanha-Rocky or MJ-Jin's room.

Eunwoo hurriedly run to those 2 rooms. Knocking each door hoping his boyfriend there.

"hyung have you seen Moonbin?"

" isn't he asleep? You mean he is not in bed?" Jin jin ask as he took a bite of toasted bread his boyfriend feed him.

"no hyung, Is he possibly at the fitness center?" he take a guess as he knew Moonbin would usually be at the gym if he has something in his mind.

"why don't you give him a call?" said MJ.

The number you are calling is not active or out of reach.

Eunwoo been trying to call bin for the past 30 minutes and he's also been searching to every part of the hotel but no sight of his boyfriend. With heavy step, he decided to take a stroll outside the hotel to clear his mind.

Moonbin decided to go to the park near the hotel. He definitely not going back anytime sooner. He checked his phone to see 30 calls and 5 messages from Eunwoo. He sighed. He really doesn't know what to do. Is Eunwoo doesn't love him anymore? Or he just overreacting?

"Bin-ah, is that you?" Moonbin heard a familiar voice calling him. He was about to walk away, avoiding the person.

"Binnie, I'm sorry. Please tell me, what did I do?" Eunwoo said, desperation clearly shown in his voice.

Moonbin decided to ignore him and was going to leave when Eunwoo grab Moonbin's wrist and spun him around to face him.

"MOONBIN, ANSWER ME. FOR FUCK SAKE YOU COULD'VE LOST! WE ARE NOT IN KOREA MOONBIN!!" Eunwoo shouted in front of Moonbin's face. The latter was shocked with Eunwoo's sudden raise in tone. Tears welled in his eyes.

"why the fuck do you care Cha Eunwoo!!" he gather the remaining strength and courage he has to shout back to an angry Eunwoo. Even after all this time he could never used to Eunwoo being angry at him. It still scares him.

"Binnie, please just tell me baby. What did I do? I'm really sorry for whatever that is. I never meant to hurt you." Eunwoo said, slightly lower his body so he can see Moonbin's face clearly.

Moonbin kept silent. Not wanting to meet Eunwoo's eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please just talk to me."

"Youdontlovemeanymore" Moonbin said in between his cry.

"Bin, what are you talking about? Is it about the hug at the fanmeeting yesterday?" Eunwoo ask again, pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

"I'm sorry bin, I didn't mean to push you away. I was just feeling shy. I'm afraid Aroha will suspect anything. I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry baby. I won't do that anymore." Eunwoo continued.

" I know, I was also overreacting. I guess I let other people convinced me that people like you won't end up with me." Moonbin said, face still buried in Eunwoo's chest.

"it's okay babe, you have every right to doubt me, I guess I wasn't a good boyfriend."

"no nunu, you are the best boyfriend In the world, I'm sorry." Moon bin pull away form the hug, and cup Eunwoo's cheeks. "and I love you Cha Eunwoo"

"I Love you too Bin-ah. You don't know how much I do" Eunwoo said as he proceeded to kiss his boyfriend. Eunwoo feels so lucky to have Moonbin as his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think guys? Feel free to comment, i would be very grateful. Thank you for reading my story :D


End file.
